


5 more Minutes

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [75]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint asks for 5 more minutes</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 more Minutes

When Phil wakes up and feels an arm around him, his first instinct was to throw whoever it was to the other side of the room. But then he remembers whose hand it belongs to, and he smiles at the memory of the night before. 

Phil squirmed in Clint’s arm so that he could face the archer. Clint still had his eyes closed, but awake. Phil passed time just watching Clint steadily breathe in and out, enjoying the way Clint was so relaxed around him. 

Phil thwacked Clint’s forehead and the blond scrunched up his nose and cracked one eye open. “Good Morning…” Phil greeted, a dopey smile on his face.

Clint buried his head in Phil’s chest and mumbled a soft “Morning…” Phil could still feel the way Clint’s lips curled into a smile. Phil enjoyed the feeling of another warm body next to him, and hugged Clint back.

But of course, that’s when Phil notices the light behind the curtains. and  _Oh my god,_  he slept in. He tried to subtly squirm his way out of Clint’s grip, but the archer’s grip on his torso only tightened.  _  
_

"Clint, come on. I’m already late. I need to get to work." Phil asked.

Clint simply shook his head, which was still against Phil’s chest.

"I need to get up. Do you know how much time it takes for me to get ready?"

Clint’s lips curled into another smile. and Phil heard him murmur. “Trust me when I say every minute is worth it when you look  _that_  good.” 

Phil couldn’t help but smile at the words even if he tried to feel annoyed rather than charmed. “Come on. I REALLY need to get up now.” Phil forced Clint’s arm back. 

"5 more minutes" Clint bargained.

"I don’t have 5 more minutes. I was supposed to be out that door  _in_  5 minutes.” Phil pinned Clint’s hands on the mattress as he got out of bed, careful not to let Clint go otherwise, he’d get stuck again.

"Nooooooooooooo, Phil, don’t." Clint grabbed for the air when Phil finally released him at a futile attempt to get Phil back in the bed with him.

Phil chuckled to himself. “Hey. You should be out of bed too. You have training with the juniors at 0800.”

"Nooooooo. I don’t want to."

"Maybe I was too subtle. That was my way of saying join me in the shower." Phil winked at him and sashayed his way to the bathroom, if he added a bit more bounce to his hips, well, Clint wasn’t complaining.

Clint never got out of the bed faster.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/94153587371/pests-became-resistant-to-the-pesticides-over)


End file.
